What I feel is important
by MeraNova
Summary: Another Jamie fic. I've had an obsession with him lately. Jamie's written a paper and asks a sick Kari to revise it. Better summaryauthor's notes inside. Oneshot


Just a little thing that came into my head. Jamie has to write about something he feels is important and he can't think of anything so he asks around. He writes his rough copy and asks Kari to revise it. Only reason his paper is in italics is so readers can tell it apart from the rest of the story. Written on a whim and because school had a 2 hour delay when I wrote this. Rated for using Damn, Hell, Shit, Fuck, and the term for sex known as "Scrumpin'" (innocent uses I assure you but uses none the less) which is the most popular was to say it at my school…Scrumpin'? Of all the things to call sex they call it "Scrumpin'" what the hell? Tried to be exactly 2 pages long. The "illegally went to school" thing really did happen to me, I was in 7th grade and I hadn't got my shots…I hate shots. Also Holocaust comments, non offensive I hope for one of my friends is Jewish. Oh yeah, and the question brought up about Magneto came into my head after watching the X-Men movie in 2000, and again when I watched the DVD last Tuesday (2-21-2006) and I think about it so often and it still has no answer…Besides trying to prevent the mutants being treated like the Jewish in the Holocaust. God bless the souls of those who didn't survive.

* * *

Kari sat at her desk waving her pen in the air in boredom. It was Wednesday and she was stuck at the institute, for she refused to call it home for some odd reason, sick. She heard someone knocking on her door. "It's open." She called to whoever was on the other side. Jamie opened up the door and walked over to her.

"Hey Kari. The Professor told me to write some paper and I thought you wouldn't mind revising it since you write so much." He said holding a paper on his hands. Kari took it and shrugged.

"Why not, it's not like there's anything else I can do right now." She told him pulling out a piece of scrap paper. She sat staring at the paper but not reading it until she heard the door shutting. Then she pulled off her glasses and put her head close to the paper so she could read it without her glasses making the words so damn puny. "Alright then. Let's see what goes through the mind of Jamie Madrox." She said as she began to read. She saw he actually more naïve than he made himself out to be. The kid had never heard the term "scrumpin'" before. Who the hell came up with that term anyway?

_What I feel is important_

_Jamie Madrox_

_There are a few things I find important. People, freedom, all that good stuff. But I never really could put my finger on a specific thing. I tried asking people I knew what the most important thing. Some guys said girls and some girls said guys, and someone said "If she's a good scrump" whatever a scrump is. But when I asked one of my best friends she said "Our rights as Americans. So what if we're different from everyone else? That gives them no right to treat us like the Jews in the Holocaust." And I believe that. She also said she didn't understand why Magneto was out to kill the humans for "Being inferior" to mutants, it was just like now it was believed the Jewish were inferior and evil in the Holocaust. Which he lived through so she didn't understand why he'd do the same thing to millions of other people all over the world._

_Then I began to think about it. I realized the most important thing is learning from what has happened so bad things like the Holocaust wont happen again. In ancient Rome Christianity was supposedly so horrible until the emperor himself became Christian along with many, if not all, of the other top guys. That had a much better ending than some of history's conflicts. In the Holocaust most of Europe was killed, about 1/3 of the world population at the time was killed. Black people were discriminated against and now mutants. _

_So what if we're different? I think that it should just be accepted that being a mutant is God's work, or so it's said, and that mutants are just a part of life. But I also think it's a good idea to have known mutant criminals registered along with their power so police can deal with them accordingly. Will people ever see the light and the error of their ways or will it be so bad that mutants are locked up and forced to work and be killed like during the Holocaust? _

_Will anyone fight for us that isn't a mutant themselves? Will there be a mutant rights leader like the great Martin Luther King Jr.? Will it be that mutants have to be registered and have labels burned into our skin? Will the people of this planet learn from the past so it won't repeat itself? _

_So what do I think is important? The fight for/against mutant registration. That fight determines whether or not there will be laws against us for the simplest things like drinking from a certain water fountain or going to a certain school. It determines if we have rights as born American citizens. This fight says whether we are special, or evil. That's how I feel on what's important to me._

Kari sat at her desk staring at the quote he had used from her. And how he had used the question she had asked about so frequently in her mind. It made her feel proud to say she was his influence. That she was a role model to the youngest person in the New Recruits besides Saru. Damn her anger issues to Hell, this paper could always cheer her up. "Shit." She said angry at herself, she was supposed to be revising it not saying 'Oh what a wonderful job Jamie!' like a mother would to a two year old's 'pretty picture'. She put her pen to the scrap paper and scribbled down 'All I would change is the "scrump" bit. Scrumpin' is a term for sex, along with fuck, it, and several other things.'

She set her pen down and stood up holding the paper in her hands, she only released the paper a bit to grab her glasses so she could see. Then she scribbled down a little note on the scrap paper. 'Please give me a copy of the final, I loved this.' She opened her door and ran down the hall to find Jamie.

She found him sitting at the table in the kitchen they all managed to fit around and eat at every day. He looked up at her calmly, like someone who knew he was about to die awaiting the last two seconds of his life. She smiled sitting down next to him. "I loved it Jamie." She told him sliding the paper over to him. Then she pecked him on the cheek and couldn't help but giggle when his face turned a bright red. He knew Kari liked younger guys but he never expected to be one of the guys who got a kiss from Kari in her life. "You're a lot more naïve then you let on. And at the same time you are wise beyond our years. Don't ever lose that." She told him getting up. She moved behind him and gave him a hug. "You'll always be top on my list for advice." She told him jokingly as she let go. She walked back to her room smiling. She had never had a better sick day she decided. Well, except when she managed to illegally go to school.


End file.
